Wind turbines typically include multiple blades extending from a central hub. The hub is rotatably coupled to a nacelle suspended above the ground by a tower. Generally, the nacelle houses an electric generator coupled to the hub and configured to generate electrical power as the blades are driven to rotate by the wind. Wind turbine blades are typically designed and manufactured to efficiently transfer wind energy into rotational motion, thereby providing the generator with sufficient rotational energy for power generation. Wind power plants typically consist of multiple wind turbines of this type spread over a given geographic region. Wind passing over the region causes blades associated with each wind turbine to rotate, thereby generating electrical power.
Each wind turbine typically includes a variety of components that cooperate to translate the wind energy into electrical power. Typical wind turbines include a stationary stator having magnetic coils and a rotating rotor that induces current in the magnetic coils. In some systems, in order to generate the desired electrical power output, the stator may be dimensioned such that transport of the stator in its fully assembled form is impractical. Accordingly, in certain instances, it may be necessary to segment and disassemble the stator for transport and to reassemble the stator in the desired use location. Unfortunately, once assembled, the segmented stator may experience significant decreases in structural integrity due to the occurrence of undesirable radial deflections at the locations where the segments are joined. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved segmented stators that overcome this drawback.